1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a hub motor structure, and more particularly, to a hub motor structure of providing a thrust by transferring a rotary force of a motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a bicycle represents a vehicle having two wheels that are impelled by a stepping force of a rider, in which wheels (a front wheel and a rear wheel) are connected to each other by a pipe, and through the connecting of a chain, a pedal and a chain sprocket, the pedaling of a rider is transferred to the rear wheel, and thus a thrust of the bicycle is generated.
In addition, the bicycle is provided with a transmission having a plurality of sprockets configured to selectively change connection with respect to a chain such that speed change is performed.
Such a general bicycle achieves travelling by obtaining a thrust only from a user's stepping force, requiring a great amount of power of a user in riding a long distance or ascending an upward slope. Accordingly, in the recent years, there is increasing development of an electric bicycle having an electromotive motor that provides a rear wheel with a power to automatically generate a thrust.
In particular, a motor structure of providing a bicycle with power includes a motor separately installed on the bicycle, a decelerator to reduce a rotary power of the motor, and a power transmission unit, and further includes a battery to supply power source to the motor, a battery management system, and an engine control unit (ECU) to control electronic components, such as the motor.
However, since a space for installing a motor structure on a bicycle is limited, there is an inconvenience in assembling compartments of the motor structure. That is, a motor, a decelerator and an ECU are installed on a pedal or a rear wheel, a battery is installed on a frame of the bicycle, and these electronic components are connected with wiring, so that a complicated structure is caused, and in this case, the wiring may be damaged. In addition, such an installation increases the volume of the motor structure, thereby lowering the utilization of the installation space and aesthetic quality of the bicycle.